


dating rumors

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Rumors, boyfriends for real, dating rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: after happy together, “sungwoon is daniel’s girlfriend” becomes a running joke between nielwoon. until one day, it is no longer just a joke.





	dating rumors

**Author's Note:**

> another nielwoon fic based on their dating rumors. this is fic is based on the prompt given to me at my cc so i hope you’ll like this.

“I was with Sungwoon hyung and someone took a photo of us and then they started saying Kang Daniel has a girlfriend. I feel so resentful,” says Daniel. The members gather in their living room, all watching their episode on Happy Together.

 

Woojin scrunches his nose while Daehwi cover up his mouth and lets out a tiny shriek. Jihoon raises his eyebrows and look towards Sungwoon and Daniel who are sitting side by side, “How come we never heard about this before?”

 

Sungwoon just shrugs his shoulders and waits for Daniel to answer. Daniel have his arms wrapped on the older’s waist as he rests his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulders, “Because you never asked!”

 

“We’re not even aware that this happened. Are you hiding something from us?” Jinyoung asks curiously. 

 

Seongwu then, smacks him in the head, “That’s not the problem here!” Seongwu looks at the two suspiciously, “What the hell are you doing that made the fan think Sungwoon is your girlfriend?”

 

Daniel sits properly this time, “Just normal stuff we do, just like the usual. Nothing special,” He shrugs but his answer gains more suspicious looks from the members.

 

Jaehwan points at them with his index finger, “Like that? You being all over Sungwoon?”

 

The members all laugh at the same time and shake their heads at them, “That’s why dating rumors started! Stop being so clingy with Sungwoon, the fans might take it the wrong way,” Minhyun says.

 

“But that’s not what’s offending me! How can they call me his girlfriend, when I am not even a girl?” Sungwoon complains. All the members look at him with no reactions and instead focuses on watching the variety program.

 

Sungwoon starts to whine at them for not listening and Jisung shuts him up, “Keep quiet, Daniel’s girlfriend!”

 

-

 

“Woojin, can you get the box of cereals for me?” Sungwoon asks Woojin who’s currently playing on his phone, “It’s too high for me to reach!” He says while he tries to reach the cabinet.

 

Woojin didn’t even budge on his position. Sungwoon calls for him again, but Woojin doesn’t have any plans to stand up, “Daniel hyung!” He calls. Daniel immediately gets out of his room, “Your girlfriend can’t reach his box of cereals.”

 

Daniel looks over at Sungwoon who’s currently struggling in his position. Daniel walks over and gets the box of cereals easily. He hands him the box and messes the older’s hair before he returns to his room.

 

“Yah, Woojin!” Sungwoon calls, “Stop calling me his girlfriend, will you?” 

 

Seongwu walks to their living room and sits beside Woojin, “Just call him Daniel’s boyfriend, then.” The two younger laugh together. Sungwoon rolls his eyes at them and proceeds to eating his cereals.

 

-

 

“Sungwoon, can you move a little faster? We’re already late and yet you’re not still dressed up!” Jisung complains when he sees Sungwoon still standing in front of the shared cabinet of Minhyun and him.

 

Sungwoon hums in response and continues to look for his clothes on their cabinet, “I’ll be out in a few. I just couldn’t find my clothes!” He says. Jisung gives up on waiting for him and goes out to their living room.

 

Five minutes have passed and Sungwoon’s still not going out of their room. Jisung scrunches his forehead and looks at the time, “Jihoon, go and tell Sungwoon to wear any clothes because we are already late for our schedule!” He says.

 

Jihoon stands up and goes to the older’s room. He sees Sungwoon still not dressed and their cabinet all messed up, “Hyung! Just choose any clothes you have.”

 

“But it’s chilly outside, and I couldn’t find my sweater,” Sungwoon complains.

 

“Sweater? The gray one?” Jihoon asks, Sungwoon hums in response, “It’s still in the laundry. You wore that during our practice the other day right?”

 

Sungwoon remembers and whines at the younger, “What do I wear now?” He looks at his clothes and none of it could give him warm.

 

“Daniel hyung!” Jihoon calls. A few moments Daniel arrives at the room with confused look, “Let your boyfriend borrow some of your sweatshirts.”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel both look at each other before the younger turns around and make his way to his room. After a few moments, he returns with a gray sweatshirt in his hands. He hands it over to Sungwoon and messes his hair afterwards.

 

Sungwoon finally goes out of his room all dressed up. All the members look at him with adoration as they see Sungwoon with a oversized sweatshirt, and he looks cute. Daniel stands and puts his arms around him, “Now, you really look like my boyfriend!”

 

-

 

“Rest well, guys! We don’t have any schedules tomorrow so make sure you take proper rest,” Jisung states and looks over at Jihoon and Woojin, “and not play games until midnight, okay?” The two Parks whine together but they still make their way to their room, most probably, to play.

 

Sungwoon lets himself fall over their sofa, “My whole body aches, damn,” He complains. Minhyun sits beside him and massages his shoulders, “Can you give me a full body message?”

 

The younger slightly smacks him by the shoulders, “Go and let your boyfriend do that for you.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes at him before Minhyun stands up and goes to their shared room.

 

It is already 8 in the evening and Sungwoon could feel the hunger ranging on his stomach. Luckily, Daehwi and Jinyoung are hanging out by the kitchen and getting themselves some snacks before they watched a movie.

 

“Could you cook some ramen for me?” Sungwoon asks. 

 

Daehwi turns around and points at himself, “Do you mean me or Jinyoung hyung?”

 

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at him, “Why me though? He’s talking to you!”

 

“Yah!” Sungwoon calls out before they start arguing, “Either two of you. Please cook me some ramen. My whole body hurts.”

 

“But we need to start the movie by 8 so we could finish it by nearly 10. Remember, no sleeping late said Jisung hyung!” Daehwi reasons out before he grabs Jinyoung by the arms. When they were on their way to their room, they see Daniel just finished showering, “Hyung! Your boyfriend’s hungry and he couldn’t cook himself a ramen.”

 

Daniel being used to their inside jokes, just nods and proceeds to his room to dress up before going to their living room where Sungwoon is still lying, “What do you want to eat?”

 

“Ramen,” says Sungwoon and pouts at the younger. Without any second thoughts, Daniel cooks him some ramen.

 

Woojin smells the ramen and goes out of their room, “Wow, can I have a bite?” He is just about to get the chopsticks when Daniel slaps his hands away from the bowl.

 

“Are you my boyfriend?” Daniel asks, “No? So cook your own ramen.”

 

-

 

Woojin stares at Sungwoon who’s struggling to reach his box of cereals from the cabinet. No matter how much he tiptoes his feet, he couldn’t get the box. Due to frustration, Sungwoon gives up and catches the glance of Woojin. The younger immediately turns his head and pretends to be watching the television to avoid being called by Sungwoon.

 

“Daniel!” Woojin suddenly hears Sungwoon calls Daniel. A few seconds, Daniel comes out while drying his hair.

 

Without Sungwoon telling him why he called him, Daniel reaches for the box of cereals on top of the cabinet and hands it over to the older.

 

“Have you eaten your breakfast already?” Sungwoon asks. Daniel shakes his head, “You have your schedule right?” The younger hums in response “Eat your breakfast first. I’ll dry your hair for you.”

 

Daniel nods and sits down to eat his breakfast while Sungwoon dries his hair for him. Woojin stares at them curiously, “Are they normally like this?” He asks himself.

 

-

 

“What are you doing, hyung?” Guanlin approaches Sungwoon on their laundry room, “Is that yours? Why is it so big?”

 

“It’s Daniel’s,” Sungwoon answers and puts Daniel’s sweaters and hoodies inside their washing machine, “Gonna wash it for him since he have no clothes left.”

 

“Then can you do it for me as well?” Guanlin asks cutely. Sungwoon gives him a look before he nods and lets Guanlin get his dirty clothes.

 

Jisung sees Sungwoon sitting on their couch early morning. It is unusual for Sungwoon to finish getting ready before the other members, “You finished early, huh?”

 

“You might pick on me again if I wouldn’t finish before time,” Sungwoon stucks his tongue to his older hyung.

 

A few moments, all of the members finish getting ready and gather together on their living room, “Are you all set, guys? Shall we go now?” The members all answer in unison.

 

Sungwoon stands up and catches the attention of the other members. He catches the glance of Daniel, who’s staring at him lovingly.

 

“Are you wearing Daniel’s clothes again?” Jihoon raises his eyebrows at his hyung. Guanlin moves beside Jihoon and looks at Sungwoon, “Is that why you washed Daniel hyung’s clothes yesterday?”

 

“Why?” Sungwoon starts, “Are boyfriends not allowed to borrow each other’s sweatshirts?”

 

-

 

Jisung stands up beside the sofa, where Sungwoon is currently lying. He puts the thermometer under the younger’s under pit to get his temperature. Sungwoon scrunches his forehead due to the ache he’s been feeling for the past two hours. He tries to covers himself with blanket as he shivers in cold.

 

“Your temperature’s above 40 degrees. Maybe you should rest and join us next time when you are not sick,” Jisung advised. Sungwoon pouts at his hyung, because he really wants to go to the amusement park but he got sick a day before their planned trip.

 

Jisung, Minhyun, Seongwu and Jaehwan bid him goodbye before they leave their dorm. Jisung ordered Daehwi and Jinyoung to watch out for Sungwoon while they watch a movie on their living room.

 

Sungwoon wakes up after 1 hour, Daehwi and Jinyoung still immersed in watching the movie when Daniel arrives from his individual schedule. He approaches Sungwoon and checks immediately his temperature.

 

“Chicken for the sick?” Daniel asks.

 

Sungwoon cheers in delight as he gets up. Daniel sits beside him and opens the box of chicken he ordered on his way home.

 

“That’s not enough for the four of us!” Jinyoung complains when they pause the movie.

 

“Who says you’re gonna have some?” Daniel shrugs his shoulders before he gives the leg part to Sungwoon, “Here, I bought it all for you.”

 

-

 

The members couldn’t take it any longer and decide that they should clear it all out before they got all eaten by curiousity. They are having their dinner when Jisung and Seongwu motion each other who should start the conversation. When Jisung notices that Seongwu have no plans, “Do you mind guys if we would ask something?”

 

Sungwoon looks up and gives him a go signal. The other members all look at each other before Jisung gulps and proceeds in asking the million dollar worth of question.

 

“Are you guys dating?” Jisung asks.

 

“Aren’t you the ones who said that I am Daniel’s boyfriend?” Sungwoon asks as he chews his food.

 

Jisung hesitates, “I mean, for real. Are you guys dating for real?”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel both look at each other. Daniel seeks for Sungwoon’s approval. When the older gives him a go signal, “Yes.”

 

“Since when?” The all members asked in unison.

 

“Even before the dating rumors started,” Daniel answers.

 

“What?” The members muttered, “What?” Sungwoon and Daniel answer in return.

 

-

 

__

_“Let’s go home now, Niel. People might recognize us since we have nothing to cover our faces,” Sungwoon suggests._

_Daniel nods and puts his arms around Sungwoon. It is chilly outside; both are wearing their couple coats to match the weather. They are on their way back to their dorm when Daniel hears whispers from their back._

_“I think someone’s following us, hyung.” Daniel says._

_“What?” Sungwoon mutters in annoyance, “Just pretend we’re normal person. Damn, why do you have to be Kang Daniel? People easily recognizes you.”_

_They try their best to act normal and walk towards their dorm when they heard a snap of camera behind their back. Daniel looks back but the fan girls are already running on the opposite side._

_When they arrived at their dorm, Daniel immediately checks his SNS to see any updates from their fans when he sees a tweet from a fan girl. It has a picture of him, his arms wrapped around Sungwoon._

>  _ **I SAW KANG DANIEL @kangdaniel**_
> 
>  _KANG DANIEL IS INVOLVED IN A DATING RUMOR. KANG DANIEL IS SEEN WITH A GIRL. KANG DANIEL HAS A GIRLFRIEND. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

 _Sungwoon runs once he saw the tweet from the fan girl. Daniel looks up to him in surprised, “The fan really captured us in a picture earlier! Why do we do now? It will start a dating rumor!”_

_Daniel shrugs his shoulders, “What now?”_

_“Aren’t you afraid how it might affect you?” Sungwoon asks._

_“It’s not like it’s true anyways,” The younger shrugs his shoulders. Sungwoon gives him a _what are you saying look_ , “It’s not like you’re my girlfriend, right?” He giggles. Sungwoon rolls his eyes before Daniel grabs him by the hand and hug him from behind. _

_“Guess we have to be a little careful this time,” Sungwoon says. Daniel hums in response and saves the picture on his phone and made it as his wallpaper._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, little clouds!


End file.
